Life is a Song and Love is the Lyrics
by LorMenari
Summary: Just a shuffle one shot.


**So, I haven't written in a long time, but that's okay! I've been pretty busy but before I get back to my other stories, I wanted to write a warm up. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Song 1: T-Shirt by Shontelle

Derek and Sally had broken up. And now that Sally was in college, she was alone. Her friends were waiting for her to go out but she just couldn't get excited. She couldn't imagine going out with out him. Nothing she used to want to do sounded fun. Not clubbing or shopping or getting dressed up. Most of the time when she wasn't in class, she laid in her apartment with nothing but his t-shirt on. She didn't know how she was going to let Derek go. She knew that there break up was best for him, but not for her. She could handle a long distance relationship, but he couldn't. And she sat there and remembered everything. How they had fun working together, or hanging out. How Derek thought she looked sexiest when she had nothing but his t-shirt on.

Song 2: Always Be My Baby by Mariah Carey

Sheldon had moved. Emily felt absolutely crushed. She put on a happy face for everyone at school, but deep inside she was tearing apart. Casey was too wrapped up in something Derek did to even notice. But, Emily was okay with that. Casey would tell her to get over it, but Emily didn't want to. Sheldon would always be a part of her. No matter what. She knew they were young, but their loved had been true. It was a shooting star, only there for a brief moment, but it lit up both their skies. She also believed that after graduation Sheldon would come back for her. Emily was always one to trust her heart and since her heart still held Sheldon in it, she had to trust that he was there for a reason. He would always be her baby, no matter what happened in the future.

Song 3: SexyBack by Justin Timberlake

Derek always knew he was the hottest guy in school. That was evident. The way he walked with so much confidence and nodded his head to all the girls. If he wanted a girl and she had a boyfriend, it was no problem. He knew that he could change that minor problem fast. The guys were jealous and all the girls wanted him. Well almost all the girls. There was one who acted as if he was nothing special. His step-sister, and yet she was the sexiest girl in the school, to him at least. He would be her slave if she would just consider getting with him. But until then, he was bringing sexy back and he let everyone know that.

Song 4: Crush by David Archuleta

Sam was excited to go hang out with all of his friends. Especially now that he knew a certain girl was going to be there. She had moved here about a month ago, her name was Danielle. She was absolutely beautiful and she always seemed to have a soft spot for Sam. She always smiled bigger and brighter when she looked at him. And Sam wondered if it was just a crush he felt for her or if he was really falling in love. He wondered if she even possibly thought of him the same way. She was all he thought about. But he didn't know how to ask her or even approach her on the subject. He asked Casey if she had said anything, but Casey just smiled and told him to ask her himself. Sam was too shy and all he could do was think to himself and know the crush wasn't going anywhere.

Song 5: Inner Strength by Hilary Duff

Every girl has an inner strength. Casey was prime example of this. She had her heart broken by so many guys yet she didn't just throw life away. She relied on herself. She knew that she was stronger than that and she didn't need a guy to make her life seem great. She shared this knowledge with Marti and Lizzie. She wanted them to know that sometimes in the end it was all a girl had was herself. And that was most important. To trust herself. And rely on herself.

Song 6: Ain't Nothing 'Bout You by Brooks and Dunn

Derek was thrilled every time Casey walked into a room. He didn't realize that he could feel as much as he did about Casey. And he hadn't even told her yet. The way she laughed and the way she always looked amazing, the way she cried and the way she moved, everything she did turned him on. He had done a lot of things and got in a lot of trouble but nothing could make him lose his cool, except when she turned her gaze on him. He loved when she smiled and danced and the way she was so intent on going to school and becoming amazing. He loved the way she teased him and just the way she talked. Everything about her was wonderful. Too bad he wasn't ready to tell her that yet.

Song 7: I'd Rather Be With You by Joshua Radin

Derek was finally ready to tell Casey he wanted her. But he knew it was going to be hard. He was watching the sun come out and the rain stop. She walked up to him on the dock. They had gone camping for a family trip. They had just graduated high school and in the fall they were going to be heading to college.

"Derek, have you been out her in the rain?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Just thinking."

"Oh, I didn't know you knew how."

"Very funny Spacey. Come on, let's jump in the water."

"Derek, it's cold. It just got done raining. Give it some time to warm up."

Derek grabbed her hand and she fought it, but he was stronger and she fell in with him.

Finally, when she stopped spitting up water, she yelled, "Derek, you should have asked Lizzie or Edwin!"

"I'd rather be with you."

And with those small words, she understood.

"Case, say you want that too..."

Song 8: I'll Remember You by No Secrets

Lizzie and Edwin hadn't talked in what seemed like forever. After they graduated they went to different schools, breaking up as they did.

Edwin made Lizzie believe she could do anything. She would always remember Edwin and she knew that would be forever. She would always miss him. She would always be there for him. Sure, they would see each other again, but not the same way. She had promised him she wouldn't forget the time they spent and that he would always be the sun in her sky. And maybe they could be together again, but she didn't know. She just knew that no matter what, Edwin had stood by her.

Edwin would always remember the times she had with Lizzie. All the trouble and scheming. And she would always be in his heart. And if there was a time when she needed him, he would travel however far he need to get there. He never thought being without her would feel like it did, but she would always remember her, forever.

Song 9: There's a Fine, Fine Line from Avenue Q

Marti knew there was a fine line between lover and friend. And one between love and waste of time. That's all Mark was. A waste of time. She thought it was a fairy tale, but it was a lie. He didn't love her back. He used her. But she didn't have time to waste on him anymore and he didn't know what he wanted out of life. He was just playing the field, so she walked away. She went after what she wanted but of course, he didn't want her. There was a fine, fine line between love and a waste of time.

Song 10: Alice in Wonderland by Neil Sedaka

Marti always loved watching Disney movies. But her favorite was Alice in Wonderland. Casey said it was because she was a dreamer like Alice. Sometimes, Marti would pretend that Lizzie and Edwin were the March Hare and the Mad Hatter. Her dad and Nora were Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee. Derek was the white rabbit, never having enough time for her and Marti, being Alice, always followed him. Casey was the queen of hearts. When she got mad, sometimes Marti would hold her throat. Of course Casey would never really cut her head off. But maybe Derek's.

* * *

**All songs belong to their respecitve owner. I own nothing. Not even Life with Derek. But I so wish.**


End file.
